seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Eternal Storm Part II
The Hugrema Pirates trudge through the storm, making sure to not walk off the rock path and fall into the ocean. Hugeo: I hope this isn't a dead end... Drew: Guys! Look ahead! I see the shape of a mountain! There might be a real island there... Issac: Let's hope this path leads there... Drew: Stop being so dreary! We have a slight chance of not dying after all! Hugeo: "Slight chance" The trio continues walking, hoping that the path takes them to the mountain. It's looking good so far... Drew: Guys! I see a whole island around the mountain! We're saved! Drew runs toward the island, and Issac and Hugeo cautiously follow her. To their amazement, they land on solid mud. Hugeo: We're not gonna drown! Issac: At this point, drowning might be a merciful death for us. We have no idea if this place is inhabited, or if there's any way we can get off of here! We'll likely catch hypothermia as well, and most likely die... Drew: Thanks for ruining our moment! I'll construct a shelter for us to sleep in, it should hold as long as the place doesn't flood. Now let's see here... Drew squats down, looking for a place to draw. Issac: H-h-hugeo...you don't mind if... Hugeo: Sure. Hugeo lights up his hand with magma, creating a faint glow of warmth that helps alleviate Issac's coldness. Issac then sees a shape in the distance. It looks somewhat familiar... Issac: Huh, I wonder... Issac and Hugeo go towards the shape, and Issac examines it. He quickly recognizes it and gasps in shock. Issac: It's one of Marin's Phantoms! The Phantom, despite being flooded with rainwater, did not have a scratch on it and looked to be rather new. It did not die very long ago... Issac: It must have been active when we were in Terradise! And didn't Willard say... Issac feels around the ground, until he locates a large pile of powder on the ground. He holds it out toward Hugeo. Issac: You know how it never rained on Terradise? Guess where it goes to. Hugeo: You have got to be kidding me... Issac: Makes me wanna cut Marin up all over again... Drew: Alright guys! Shelter's up! Drew presents the flimsiest-looking shelter ever made. Issac wonders how it can stand up in this wind. Drew: It's a little rough, but- Issac wonders no more as a great gust of wind blows down the shelter with a very loud and resounding CRASH. Drew: Well...back to the drawing board... Suddenly, Issac senses a faint sound coming from behind him. He looks behind him, but sees nothing. Issac: Did you hear- ???: YAAAAAAAA!!!! Suddenly, a middle-aged man flies toward Issac and grabs onto him, attacking. His punches carry an unexpected amount of force and Issac is stunned for a bit, but he quickly comes back to his senses and judo-throws the man onto the ground. The man lies stunned as Hugeo grabs him by the neck with one arm. He then holds his other arm in front of the man's face and turns it into magma. ???: AHHHH! SORCERY! I'M SORRY, I SURRENDER, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Issac: We're not going to kill you. Who are you and why did you attack us? ???: Heh...sorry about that. Name's Cajin. Drew: What the heck's going on he-Oh! Issac: We seem to have found a native. Cajin: Ooh, you have a pretty girl with ya! Hey sweetie, name's-oomph! Before he can finish, Drew hits him over the head. Cajin: I thought you said you weren't violent... Issac: I'm not. Drew is a different story. Please carry on. Cajin: Well, since you look friendly, I'll trust you. Ya wanna come to my cave and we'll-a introduce ourselves? Issac: That would be wonderful! Cajin leads the three towards the mountain. Nested in between a mound of rocks is a small gap, which they squees themselves through. At the end of the cave, to the Hugrema Pirates' delight, is a roaring fire. Drew: Ah, yes...I thought I'd never be warm again... Cajin: So what exactly are ya guys? Issac: We're pirates. Cajin: Really? Pirates who aren't trying to kill me...now that's a first! You see, pirates wreck their ships here all the time. They'd be very glad to take out their anger on someone, and I'm the only one here. So to defend myself I had to use sneak attacks...floated their unconscious bodies back away into the ocean... Drew: So why are you here? Cajin: Got sick of normal life. I wanted to be self-sufficient, so I took a boat to see where the winds would take me. Aaaand I ended up here. Life's tough, but I'd take it over my old life anyday! Issac: Say, you haven't got a boat, have you? Cajin: Na ha ha ha! This storm turns boats into mincemeat! Plus all the trees are too soggy to give any stable wood. You'd need a miracle to leave this place! Hugeo: Great... Cajin: C'mon, it'll be fun, just the four of us together! There's so many adventures to be had! But first, bed. Take some leaves over there, make yourselves something. The sullen but tired pirates do as they are told. Soon, they are lying down and drifting off. However, a great big rumbling noise begins, jolting everyone awake. Cajin: Dammit! Ever since ten days ago there's this sound at the top of the mountain! I swear I'm gonna go tomorrow and find out what it is... The pirates listen to the heavy sound. Suddenly, they realize that it sounds like someone is saying something, and they listen closer. Hunt...maim...kill...DESTROY! Hunt...maim...kill...DESTROY! Cajin: I know that sounds like a person, but I've been all over the area and haven't seen a soul. Just animal noises, probably. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cajin, Drew, and Hugeo immediately turn their heads to look at Issac. Issac is sitting up with his arms to his chin and trembling. Drew: Everything OK, Issac? Issac: Y-yeah...was asleep...had a nightmare... Eventually, the noise dies down. Issac isn't asleep. He never was. He heard the whole noise outside. But it couldn't be. It must be his imagination. That man couldn't be here! Category:Eternal Storm Arc